


Sshh it's the library

by Queen_Oval



Series: Oaks Academy [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Harry tries to keep up, I guess underage since they are teens?, I mean they are eighteen tho, Macy reads too much smut, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, but to be safe, hella short story tho, the quiet ones are the most freaky ones lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Macy and Harry get nasty in the academy's library. Too bad Macy is a screamer tho.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Oaks Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668967
Kudos: 14





	Sshh it's the library

They were supposed to be studying, but Harry gave Macy a quick kiss. And well one thing led to another.

And well now the pair were making out, Macy thankful for her foresight in picking the most private area in the library when she studies with Harry. 

Macy was gasping for breath. Ever since going to this dumb academy, Macy has been living great. Is it because her longtime boyfriend Harry was making this place pleasant? Hmm maybe, she thought before she dived back into kissing Harry. 

“Harry,” Macy said from her swollen lips, as she watched her boyfriend’s hand slide between her legs. 

“Stop, we could get trouble,” Macy whispered to Harry. Harry, the well-known bad boy smirked at his girlfriend. 

“Don’t worry Mace. I got this, “ Harry whispered back before turning his attention back between Macy’s legs. Macy gave a pleasure gasping as Harry continued kissing her. Macy could feel herself losing the battle of trying to turn the attention back on their school work. Macy’s eyes rolled when Harry roughly groped one of her breasts. 

“Ah,” Macy screamed out of shock. Her labor breathing Harry found her spot. 

Harry kissed her cheek, “You have to be quiet, love. After all, it’s the library.”

Macy’s eyes began to roll, “Yea.”

“You’re really out of it huh?” Harry gleamed as he was the one slowly destroying his girlfriend. 

"P-Please–" Macy started but moaned when Harry’s thumb rubbed over her sensitive clit.   
God, she was so wet, Harry thought no longer caring about Macy’s moans. Harry then cupped her pussy with his hand completely and rubbing her with Harry’s four fingers. Macy screamed out in pleasure and moved her hips to bring her more stimulation, but before she could do anything local bad boy stopped her. 

"Please, what, sweetie?" Harry asked and kissed her strong thighs again. Even though Harry wanted his girlfriend to ride him, but Harry was having more fun seeing Macy losing herself than any pleasure he would want.  
"You gotta tell me exactly what you want or else I won't know."

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me until I can't talk, until I can't remember my name,” Macy gasped out.

Harry’s tongue finally stuck to find its place on her pussy, it licked from her clit, over her folds, and then down to her tight hole. Harry’s tongue around her hard clit, pulling and sucking at it, the sound lewd and obscene in the library.   
Macy thrashed around in Harry’s stronghold,” Please–I–ah,fuck–don't know if I'll–ahh!"

Macy was cumming all over Harry's tongue and mouth, her cum delicious and hot on his tastebuds. Harry was surprised not to hear a scream come out of Macy’s mouth when she came, but when Harry looked up he saw that her mouth was indeed hung open, but in a silent moan. 

As the fun was about to start the school’s bell rang. 

“Aw, sorry babe, I have to get to class,” Harry said before slipping his fingers out of her. Macy cried as he did, Macy was to daze to care. Before Harry left for his class he placed his girlfriend’s panties back where they belong. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. 

Who said that the library isn’t fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head for a minute


End file.
